


Going back in time

by Suzan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Agender!Kira, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Time Travel, nonbinary!scott, slight dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzan/pseuds/Suzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When offered the possibility to go back in time and change something in his past, Scott decides to see what would have happened if he had been able to come out as nonbinary to his best friend slash date of the day, Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going back in time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [50_points_for_ravenclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_points_for_ravenclaw/gifts).



Werewolves, banshees, kitsunes, hunters, Scott knew all about them more than he wished he did. It had already been more than ten years that he had been bitten and turned into a werewolf himself, so, of course, all of these legends come true were nothing new to him. But when his friend Kira came to tell him Deaton wanted him to test his time travel machine, Scott felt like this was too much.

“Time travel?! This can’t exist. Nope. You’re kidding me, right?!”

Kira seemed entirely serious, though. Scott followed them to Deaton’s veterinary clinic, still puzzled by what they had just told him.

Deaton was working on a strange chair wired to many computers when Scott entered his clinic.

“What is this? Is this a prank?”            

Deaton only smiled and took his hand to sit him on that weird-looking chair.

“Scott. Something that I never told you is that time travel exists. It was unnecessary at the time, but now… I have a machine to do it. Finally! All the other Druids already have one, how frustrated have I been for years…”

“Time travel? But how?” Scott asked.

“Well, time is not how we believe it is. It repeats itself, again and again. As we are talking, a young you is being bitten. Another one is graduating from high school, or from college… However, in some versions, there can be differences. In one, you can be friend with a Malia coming from Sri Lanka, or maybe you never met Kira… We can’t really predict if it’ll be the same or not.”

This was too much to process for Scott. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Kira, next to him, appeared calm and confident.

“You knew it, Kira?”

“Sure! Deaton had explained it to me a long time ago, when I was having an identity crisis over the fact that… um… I’ll live for a thousand years or so, you know,” they said.

Scott felt as if he had been left-out for a very long time. It wasn’t exciting at all, in fact, it was terrifying.

“And why do you want me to test it? Why not Kira, or you?”

“Well, I’m too old for this I believe, and kitsunes’ powers prevent them from time traveling. They live for so long.”

“Come on, Scott, this could be fun!” Kira told him.

What did he have to lose? “Why not… and when would I go?”

“That’s important, indeed. Can’t you remember something you once did that you wished at least one version of you wouldn’t live it? Maybe being bitten…”

Scott tried to think about it. Something appeared to him right away, and he knew he’d choose this one. It was when he was sixteen, before he had been bitten. He had had a date with Stiles. Scott had been extremely nervous about it, as he had wanted to come out to his best friend on that day. Great idea, of course. If he was to date Stiles, he would have felt better explaining to him that he was nonbinary. Except that, terrified, he had left when Stiles had gone to the bathroom, and he had never had the courage to explain it to him. While they were still best friends, and Scott was now out to him, he regretted it deeply. What would their relationship be like now? Would he still be with Allison? Or, instead, would his relationship with Stiles have lasted for all these years? He had accepted it, sure, and was in love with Allison and extremely glad that Stiles was dating such a great person like Malia. However, if at least in one version of his life, he could change that and see what would happen... He had to do it.

“I have an idea, yes. Bring me back to February 14, 2010.”

And in less time than he needed to say it, he felt his body get caught by a mysterious force, and a second later, he was on the doorstep of his childhood house.

 

He felt dizzy, disoriented, and his stomach had barely handled the shock. However, he had no time. He had to get up and hide, in case someone recognized him, or at least found him way too similar to younger Scott! What would he do? Say he’s a cousin? And –

No. No-one would consider him as similar looking to 2010 Scott McCall, as, at the time, Scott was called Bianca McCall, and didn’t have that much in common with his looks now. Between his coming out and the age he was now, he had decided to change names, to grow a beard, and if for him, it had only been small changes to feel more adequate with how he felt, to be less attached to one specific gender, his friends had been amazed by how different he looked. Glad of this thought, he jumped to his old bedroom window with his werewolf strength, and glanced inside. As it was empty, he opened it and entered.

Memories overwhelmed Scott in a second. Everything was like he could remember it, and much more. He was shocked to realize he had forgotten all of those bands he used to have small pictures of on his desk, as he was too scared to hang them on his wall, or that small collection of lacrosse balls.

Too caught up in his memories, none of his werewolf senses caught the smell of someone entering. Or maybe it was so similar to his, he could never have differentiated it. However, when he turned around, a small brown-haired girl (or rather, person whose body didn’t reflect who he was) was standing on the doorstep. This younger version of himself was staring at him in horror, apparently unable to move.

Present Scott wanted to explain everything to his younger self, no matter how crazy the story was, to promise him he was not in danger, to present him his plan for his date. But the vision of a younger him had caught him off guards. Yes, he still had some pictures of himself before his coming out, and he had a certain fondness for them, like everyone tends to have for their younger, lacking-of-style selves. He had come to peace with his younger body, and did not hate it anymore (mostly because it was also his pre-werewolf body, so nostalgia was strong). However, seeing it in reality, in front of him… His throat ached, his heart hurt, his eyes watered instantly. He could remember every step he had lived between him then and now, and couldn’t not empathize with young Scott.

“Listen…” he finally said, as the younger version of himself had not ran away in shock. Maybe he had recognized his own eyes, his own way of behaving.

“I’m you from the future.”

“Excuse me?” he answered, and his gaze was apparently looking for his bat. After all those years, Scott still wasn’t the best one with words.

“Scott!”

The name froze him again. Scott knew this was when he had chosen that name for himself, even though he hadn’t told anyone yet. He remembered having looked up many names, tried those who could be both for girls and boys, and finally preferred this one, for an unknown reason.

“Scott, in the future, this is what you look like. No-one calls you Bianca anymore. They get it, you know? How you feel? And they love you for who you are.”

Each word was enough for young Scott’s eyes to widen more and more. There was even a little smile on his lips.

“Come on, Scott, believe me. I’m even here to help.”

“Help for what?” he asked, and he was clearly torn between excitement and suspicion.

“Your Valentine’s date with Stiles. It’s today, right? Well, when I was your age, I messed up this date. I wanted to come out to Stiles, and I freaked out and left… I don’t want you to make this mistake.”

And this was enough for his younger self to completely trust him. Was his failure really so predictable?

 

Their plan was easy: younger Scott would go to his date, while older Scott would be sitting a few tables away from them. Thanks to some earpiece, older Scott would be able to listen to everything said and give younger one (code name: Scotty) advice. It sure was about calming him down, and dealing with dysphoria if necessary, but maybe also about being smoother than his younger self was. He sat down and waited. He had wanted to come early. Nervousness was twisting his stomach as if the was the one on the date. For years, he had replayed it again and again in his head. What if I had done this, said that… What if I had been braver?

Eventually, Stiles showed up. As Scotty was waiting for him outside, they entered together. Their faces showed the exact same nervousness as his, and Scott couldn’t help smiling to this. Stiles looked so young… All of this felt unreal.

They sat down, and Scott turned the communication device on.

“Do you think this place is fine? My father told me it was a great place, but I’m not sure, plus with Valentine’s Day, there will be so many people…”

“No, it’s great!” He paused.

“Say it, don’t worry!” older Scott told him.

“I’m very glad to be with you, Stiles.”

If his younger self’s human ears heard nothing, Scott caught Stiles’ gasp of surprise and his heartbeat rising. _He really was into me._

They were given the menu, and both of them thrown themselves into its reading.

“It’s okay, Scotty. He’s super into you. Why don’t you ask him to share a Valentine’s Day special starter?”

His younger self blushed so hard he saw it from two tables away. It took him a minute or so, but he eventually suggested it. Stiles sounded delighted by the idea of eating one more meal.

 

After they ordered, Scott told Scotty to multiply eye contact. “His eyes are not going to blind you!”

And so he did. Their conversation was a best friends’ one, about school, video games, and going to the cinema the week after. Each of Scotty’s loving gazes (unable to hide his feelings) made Stiles’ heart beat harder, and for someone usually so chatty, he would regularly lose his words. Just by looking at these two idiots was enough to make his mind wander about the times he was in love with Stiles. It was something so old, it might have felt bizarre, but it was also evident. He was now totally in love with Allison, but he had thought for a long time that Stiles and he were meant to be.

If only he had not ran away.

 

Their first course came. Scotty thanked their waitress with his soft, sixteen-year-old voice, and she told Stiles:

“What a lovely girlfriend you have!”

Both Stiles and Scott’s hearts missed a beat at the exact same time, but the reasons were different. One was overwhelmed by the idea of them being a couple, and the other appalled by having been misgendered.

“No, no, Scotty, don’t worry! Don’t feel sad about that! It’s not your fault! You are an amazing nonbinary person, no matter what other people assume. Don’t blame yourself, okay? Today is the first step towards being seen as nonbinary by everyone.”

It took time, but Scotty’s breath eventually slowed down. He glanced at his older self with apprehension, but also thankfulness, Scott could tell.

The date went on, and gradually, the conversation was softer, more intimate. With Scott’s advice, the younger version of himself got more confident, bolder too.

“You are gorgeous tonight”, he said, “I can’t believe it’s for me.”

They were complimenting each other, it was an adorable and innocent children game. It was their first date together, but also their first date, period, and you could easily tell. While Stiles tried more than once to tease Scotty and be playful, his oblivious date either blushed and didn’t answer, or stared in confusion.

Had he really been like that?!

While waiting for desert, Scott decided to give one more advice. “Hold his hand. Come on.”

Scotty nearly choked on his glass of water. He coughed a few times, Stiles asked him if he was okay, but just seconds later, he did it. Stiles didn’t take it back – in fact, Scott could practically have heard him melt.

 

“’I’m so lucky to have you, Bianca”, Stiles said. The date was nearly over, they only had a few bites left. If Scott had convinced his younger self not to run away at least five times already, he had not come out yet. Now was the time.

“Scotty.”

He instantly knew what he was going to tell him. His body tensed and he stopped mid-sentence.

It reminded Scott of all the times he had done that in the past. This dull ache in his throat, this dread creeping on him, while a hundred questions came to his mind: what if they rejected me? Laughed at me? Hated me? What if I lost them? And even the fact of having to explain each time what being nonbinary was, that, yes, it was something real, that no, he was not just confused, that yes, he still preferred he as a pronoun, just because.

But Scott had been extremely lucky. He had the best mother and the best friends anyone could ever dream of. He felt even closer to them now, because they had accompanied him at every step. It had been long, full of doubts and questions, but they had never blamed him, only reassured him.

That was why Scotty had nothing to fear.

“Come on! I believe in you!”

He breathed deeply and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, Scott knew he was ready.

“Stiles…I have to tell you something.”

“Yeah?” What an oblivious kid.

“Don’t freak out okay? It doesn’t have to change anything between us. We had a great evening, and you told me you were bi, so… I hope you won’t hate me, please don’t, I like you so much, at least please stay my best friend –“

“Wait what? I didn’t get a thing, Bianca.”

“Stiles. I’m not Bianca. I mean, I am. Just that, I want you to call me Scott. I’m not a girl, you see? Not a boy either. It’s called nonbinary. It’s something between the two, and outside too. Maybe it’s difficult to understand? I know I look like a girl, and that Scott’s usually a boy’s name, but…”

Stiles was entirely silent. He was religiously listening to him.

“They still call it being trans. I’ve done research you know… It’s more difficult without you by the way… But it totally exists! I swear!”

“Wow. Okay. How do you know?”

His question lacked any judgment. He wanted to know because it was important for his best friend slash date.

“I’ve always known. I’ve never felt like a girl, and I’ve always felt like something was wrong when people called me Bianca… But I knew I was not a boy either.”

“Wow”, Stiles said again, and obvious tears appeared in his voice.

“What’s wrong? Do I scare you?

Just like Scotty had done before coming out, Stiles took a long breath.

“I’ve never felt like I was a boy either, Bia – Scott! It’s the first time I really realize it, in fact. With what you say! Maybe I’m a girl? No, I don’t think so. Maybe something else? Do you think it’s possible, Scott?”

Scotty was silent, and Scott speechless. None of them were expecting that. So _this_ was what Deaton talked about when he had said the past could have some differences.

And then, the younger of the two laughed, laughed, in the lightest way imaginable.

“Of course! Why not? Oh my god Stiles! We’re going to be nonbinary together!”

                                                    

They came back to their houses. When younger Scott joined his older self, he was smiling from ear to ear.

“He kissed me! Stiles kissed me! Oh, I’m so, so happy… Thank you!”

They hugged for a solid minute, during which the older Scott felt extremely nostalgic. This is what he had missed. Wow. He had to tell everything to his pack when he came back.

It was, in fact, the time to come back.

“I have to go, Scott. I’m so happy for you. I think everything will be great from now on. Love yourself, ok?”

But before he was answered, he had reappeared in front of Deaton.

“Guys, you won’t believe what happened!”


End file.
